


you lead with your chin

by sickgirl_mp3



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, damn what's he lacking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickgirl_mp3/pseuds/sickgirl_mp3
Summary: to quote plato, we'll earn this explicit rating





	you lead with your chin

 

“Why do you have sunglasses on in here?” someone to Jordan's left asks him as he sits with Majid in the crowd of an talent night at a bar downtown.

 

Jordan takes the glasses in question off and looks at the person (he assumes he's looking in their direction, at least), smiling. 

 

“Oh, I’m so-”

 

“Hey, chill. The only people here who should be sorry are the people who are doing dancing acts tonight, ‘cause I won't and never will be able to see what they’re doing,” Jordan says with a chuckle, putting his sunglasses back on.

 

“Then why’re you here?”

 

“‘Cause I can hear good as a bitch,” Jordan says matter-of-factly.

 

“Someone’s coming on,” Majid says.

 

“Oh, shit, who?”

 

“It’s Vin.”

 

“Vin who owns the bar or Vin who’s got the weird obsession with rats?”

 

“Bar Vin.”

 

“Word,” Jordan whispers.

 

They listen as Vin introduces himself and explains the night’s plans. Jordan hears the miniscule sniffs in between every few sentences. Vin’s a crackhead. Everyone knew that. Everyone has their flaws, so Jordan doesn’t mind. He feels sad for the guy, though. Vin introduces the first act, and Jordan can't quite catch onto her name. Biloxi?

 

“What's her name? Biloxi?” he asks. 

 

“Her name’s Beyoncé,” the person next to him says, “Thought you could hear good as hell.”

 

“Hey, watch it. I’ve just never heard a name like that before.”

 

“Shut up, will you?” Majid asks. 

 

Jordan and his new friend quiet, ready to receive whatever Beyoncé's about to give them. She sings a little song about being loved for flaws that don't really seem like flaws, not to him at least.

 

She sounds really, really good.

 

“That's a weird sounding guitar.”

 

“Jordan, that's a harp. Dumbass,” Majid says.

 

“Wow,” Jordan says. “You act like I can fuckin’-”

 

Majid kisses his teeth. 

 

“Is she hot?” Jordan leans over to whisper to Majid.

 

“You know I can't-”

 

“Yeah, you have a girlfriend, we know. Just fuckin’ tell me.”

 

“Okay, she's like… a nine,” Majid answers with a sigh.

 

A nine. Jordan grins. “I’m snitching. But thanks.”

 

“Jordan,” Majid groans. 

 

Jordan snickers and Beyoncé goes into a song about being resentful toward a cheater and if Jordan has to guess, he's gonna say the song’s called something like “Resentment.” It's just his guess, though. She sounds really, really hurt, and he frowns when she asks why she deserved such a disturbing treatment. He can’t lie; he feels hurt and he’s not even the one who went through it. She finishes her song and everyone applauds including him.

 

“Thank you,” she says proudly.

 

She sounds like an angel; she sounds meek, but not like her voice is faltering, and she sounds satisfied. Jordan thinks he’s the only one that can hear the hint of sadness in her tone and her minuscule sniffs that she’s undoubtedly trying to hide- it’ll be their little secret.


End file.
